


a different point of view

by likethetelescope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likethetelescope/pseuds/likethetelescope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a series of the lives of some of our favorite marauders' era characters.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *i claim no credit for the characters in this universe except for a few OC's using canon surnames; obviously the universe and characters and basic storyline of Hogwarts belongs to JKR.*

There were four voices that Regulus’s ear was finely tuned to hear; and four he’d tried very hard to learn to ignore.

There was the arrogant baritone of James Potter- fluctuating in pitch slightly depending on how much he was trying to impress you and seem older, but always with an air of cockiness and practiced aloofness that Regulus didn’t think ever quite hid whatever it was supposed to. Next there were Peter Pettigrew’s slightly higher tones, always laced with a need for acknowledgement and approval; when he called down the halls, it always seemed to imply a ’wait for me!’. Remus’s voice was neutral by comparison, a practiced calm quiet that was lower in pitch than was expected of his slighter frame. It generally held a slight amusement, even when he was trying to be Mr. Prefect, and it sounded kind, even when Regulus hated to admit that.

Regulus could tell them apart, distinct from each other and the voices of all of the other students, and knew precisely when it was them calling “Black!" down the hall; he’d learned not to turn at the sounds- they weren’t speaking to him. When Sirius was younger, just after Regulus got to Hogwarts and their appearance was more similar, they’d occasionally shout a greeting and mistakenly find Regulus turning to them with a puzzled expression. In the past year he’d hardly heard them any longer, easily tuning them out. But Sirius leaving the Black household for good has made him once again annoyingly aware of the three of them, the three ‘brothers’ that Sirius has left him for. It might’ve been a long time coming, but Regulus hadn’t thought it would actually happen, he’d assumed it was all talk until one day his brother was really gone.

It felt wrong, hearing them call out his surname with complete disregard- the Black name held weight in the wizarding world, it was well known and important, but these three boys spoke as if it was theirs to use however they wished. Walburga thought that Sirius was undeserving of the surname, but Regulus put the blame on James, Peter and Remus.

The fourth of the voices was of course that of his brother, which could be either cool and aloof and reminiscent of his raising, implying to all that he was above everyone else as he rightfully should be, or rebellious, energetic and challenging as he plotted silly schemes and damned everyone who held the beliefs he’d thrown off. Regulus had never been able to fully ignore this voice, as it’d been such a big part of his childhood, but he could tune it out once the recognition had been acknowledged.

Yet it hadn’t always been that way.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  


The trip to platform 9 ¾ was quick and silent. Not a word was spoken between the two young boys until they were in sight of the train, and only then could Sirius no longer contain his excitement. He started babbling on and on to his younger brother about the train, Hogwarts, classes… everything. Regulus tried to share in the happiness of his brother, but he knew what was really going to happen today: he was going to get sorted.

It was something every single Hogwarts student had to go through, but the youngest Black doubted anyone had ever been more terrified of a talking hat. After saying his goodbyes, He sat in a compartment with other first years he would later forget and was fully intent on staring out the window the entire ride. He didn’t want to give away just how nervous he was, didn’t want to give these other kids any reason to laugh at him; he knew the importance of appearances. Reg didn’t even buy chocolate when the trolley came around despite the fairly large amount of money resting in his pockets; he was afraid anything he ate would come right back up. His new robes felt stiff and awkward, and though he didn’t mind his own silence, it had apparently caught the attention of the people around him.

“I said,” a girl with deep brown eyes and dark curly hair pulled back on top of her head, “I’m Celia Burke. This is Rabastan Lestrange, that’s Alecto Carrow, and this” she gestured to the boy opposite her and next to Regulus, “is-“

But the boy cut her off, giving her a sardonic look. “He knows who I am, I’m his cousin.” Samuel Macmillan and Regulus had the same grandparents on Reg’s father’s side. Celia looked mildly taken aback, as though she should’ve known that fact by the conversation or perhaps her own knowledge of wizarding families. Regulus honestly hadn’t even noticed the boy, he’d been too busy in his own thoughts since he’d first found this compartment.

“Well then,” Celia had nodded, accepting this information as fact and moving on. “D’you go by ‘Regulus’ or ‘Reggie’ or ‘Re-“

“Call him ‘Reggie’ and he’ll hex you, he’s got a wand now and he knows a fair bit of spells already,” Sam interjected again with a knowing smile, relieving Regulus from having to say anything. He was grateful for that, since he still felt on the urge of being sick, and that would not do for a first impression.

Soon the other four were back into conversation and Reglulus turned once again to watch the scenery fly by. Sirius popped in for a moment, apparently on his way back from the loo, to toss Regulus some crackers before disappearing again with a knowing and somewhat sympathetic smile. His appearance had had an odd effect on the first years in Reg’s compartment, some of them knew that Sirius was the first Gryffindor Black in a century and a momentary awkward silence followed his disappearance, but that was the only interruption for almost the rest of the ride.

A girl with long blonde hair opened the door when they were half hour from the castle, and Regulus looked up to see the beautiful face of his youngest cousin Narcissa, already having donned her robes with her prefect badge glinting on her chest. “Best get changed, kids,” she smiled radiantly, “Hey Rex, hey Sam,” she added to the two boys. Regulus smiled weakly back at her as she continued. “You’ll be taking the boats over the lake to the castle, it’s a truly amazing sight. After that, Professor McGonagal-“

“the transfiguration professor,” Celia noted under her breath, more to herself than her peers.

“will show you into the Great Hall to be sorted. Your luggage will be brought up and placed into your dormitories after sorting, so don’t worry about those once you get inside the school.” She finished, having shot a pointed look at Celia for talking, though it softened almost at once as she smiled once more, said ‘good luck!’ and pranced off to finish her prefects duties.

The five of them stood and started awkwardly retrieving their trunks, pulling out their robes and throwing them over their clothes as best they could in the crowded compartment. No one lost an eye, though a few of them had elbowed each other on accident, and when the train came to a stop in hogsmeade they decided to all get on a boat together. He caught a glimpse of his brother disappearing into the crowds before he was herded along with the other 11 year olds towards the lake. The closer he got to the castle, the more nervous he grew. Better stick with familiar faces for the time being, Regulus supposed, seeing that he couldn’t join his brother in the carriages and he had no interst in playing the introductions game again. Narcissa had been right. The view of the castle against with its lights intermingled with the lights of the stars, reflected on the smooth water of the lake, was truly impressive. The first years shuffled into the castle and left their trunks outside the hall of the Professor explained the process.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Celia Burke, on the other hand, was quite enthusiastic about going to Hogwarts. She’d happily left her parents on the platform, all of her belongings already safely and securely aboard the train thanks to one of her older cousins. She’d recognized a few of the families gathered there to wish their children off, and the Blacks of course were one of them. They were unmistakable; they all had striking features, the most notable being their dark hair and bright grey eyes, and a distinct air of regality flowed from each of them, except perhaps the smallest one. He looked very proper and neat, but the way he wrung his hands together gave away just how nervous the 11 year old was. In contrast his brother, who must be the older of the two, had already run off with a smile on his face and a carefree laugh to find his already-made friends. She’d been the slightest bit tardy actually boarding the train due to saying her goodbyes, and Celia found herself squeezing into a compartment with four other first years, including the boy she’d seen on the platform.

They four of them chattered on excitedly while Regulus stayed silent, and after the embarrassing introductions incident, Celia was happy to find that she felt fairly comfortable, as well as fairly certain that they would all be sorted together. It would make a lovely story later in life, having met on the train and been friends ever since- a toast they could make at each other’s weddings- but she was getting ahead of herself. She often did that, thinking far into the future with different scenarios playing out in her head. When the older of the Black boys popped in unannounced and threw something to the younger, she couldn’t help but stare as he exited without even a proper goodbye. Sirius Black seemed to feel like he belonged wherever he was, he couldn’t have interrupted anything (and if he had, he didn’t care). At first she had thought that it was a slightly taller Regulus and had wondered how he’d done that- but no. Sirius was a bit taller and smiled more easily. His features were slightly more defined and his hair was shaggier, though he looked no less put together.

Conversation continued idly, Alecto relating what she’d heard about the Bloody Baron from her older brother Amycus and Rabastan contributing what he knew of their course schedules and professors from his own older sibling, Rodolphus. He had admitted that things may have changed since then, since Rod had been in Bellatrix Black’s year and had therefore already graduated, but they all doubted the school had changed that much.  
“At least we don’t have to worry about OWLs or NEWTs for years!” she had replied with a grin when Bas had mentioned the examinations in 5th and 7th year. Narcissa popped her head in and Celia had made a fool of herself- it wasn’t polite to interrupt- yet Narcissa Black had taken it graciously, as if remembering her own first trip aboard the Hogwarts Express. Celia’s parents would have scolded her for her rudeness, especially towards a Black, but there seemed to be no grudge held by the older prefect –which Celia noted by her badge- and she was grateful. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before he knew it, a middle aged female professor was leading the group of children through large double doors and into the Great Hall, and a large commotion broke out among the students as people saw their siblings and waved. Regulus didn’t wave at his brother or his cousins, he looked down at the ground and stood quietly, waiting his turn. Sirius was starting his second year while Andromeda was a 7th year and Narcissa was a 5th year; Bella had graduated a couple of years ago. So no one was surprised to hear yet another Black be called forth to be sorted.

He walked slowly up to the stool, risking a glance around for his family. Andie and Cissa gave him a warm smile from their seats at the Slytherin table. That was where Regulus knew he was supposed to go. But then he also stole a glance towards the Gryffindor table and easily located his brother, surrounded by three boys who must’ve been the ones he’d written about: Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew. He shouldn’t have looked. All he wanted to do was run and sit by his brother and have this whole thing be over with.

Finally he was in front of the entire school and sat down cautiously as the Sorting Hat was placed on top of his head. To his dismay, it talked to him instead of just automatically shouting out a house. “Another Black, I see. Well then you know which two Houses I’ve got to pick from,” it whispered to him and his heart dropped. Two Houses? Slytherin and Gryffindor, obviously, but why him? His brain immediately flashed to the memories of his mother right after Sirius had been sorted, shouting and writing howlers and altogether enraged that her son, 5th generation of Black Slytherins, had been sorted into that house. And he panicked. “Godric and Salazar valued many of the same things in students, you know,” the hat seemed to be trying to calm him, as if it could feel Regulus’ fear. It probably could. “I can see you’re quite loyal, and brave. And you have the potential to be great no matter where you’re placed. Also very intelligent." He felt like it was just rambling now. He looked back up to his brother and locked eyes for just a moment, he wondered if Sirius could see the alarm in his eyes from halfway across the room.

He felt his own 11-year-old heart breaking as he took a deep breath and remembered his mother’s words, ‘Don’t worry, darling, you’ll be put in the right house. You won’t cause us such a scandal like your brother.’ He couldn’t be put into Gryffindor. His mother had finally started to pay attention to her youngest after Sirius had gone to school, and almost everything she said was related to what a good Slytherin he would be, unlike his brother. ”So what’s it going to be, little Black?“ the Hat broke through his thoughts. "I can’t,” is all he whispered back, looking back down at the floor in defeat. “You can’t? Very well," it seemed to sigh, though surely Regulus was imagining it, ”Slytherin!“

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regulus had been the first of the five to be sorted, followed by Celia, Alecto, Rabastan and finally Sam. The first four were sorted into Slytherin, which Celia thought was perfectly fitting, but Sam had been placed in Hufflepuff- a house that suited him. He’d waved and shrugged at Regulus and his extended family, including the two older Black girls and Sirius, and was welcomed to his table with the same if not more applause as the other houses. A few of the Slytherins had smirked and chuckled under their breath and apparently that was what finally brought Regulus back to the world of people- he shot them cold glances that stopped them in their tracks, and Celia couldn’t help but wonder if it was because the icy stare was such a surprise or if it was because of his family name that he’d commanded their obedience. Regulus turned away once they’d stopped and joined in the excited chatter, though that event had seemed to remind Reg of his own name and a cool aloofness came over the young boy.

Regulus was a Slytherin. He wouldn’t be getting any howlers. He was safe. He repeated these things in his mind all the way until Sam was sorted, having just nodded and smiled at the other 11 year olds who subsequently came and sat at their long table. His cousin’s name being called aloud, and the hat yelling Hufflepuff, hadn’t surprised him. Sam had always been very diligent in his pre-school studies, and he was rarely affected by their large families’ teasing and antics. Hufflepuff House was lucky to have him, it just wasn’t until now that Regulus realized he wished the other boy would’ve been sorted with him. It was the laughing Reg couldn’t stand, his family deserved more respect than that. Oh if Walburga had heard them… Sure, she would never have a son sorted into Hufflepuff, but the Macmillan’s didn’t have the same single-house tradition as her side of the family did. Regulus’s eyes shot to them, narrowed in a cold glare, and they stopped. Right, he was a Black. It was as if their reactions were what he’d needed to remind himself that he had a name to live up to, expectations to uphold and surpass.

Dinner ensued to everyone’s delight, the large welcoming feast was something Reg had been looking forward to. He hadn’t been sure if he could eat before the food was in front of him, but he realized quickly that he was ravenous. Of course he remembered his manners and ate with dignity, but he was finally starting to relax a bit and settle in with the fact that he had done it. He would be living with these people for seven years, and they didn’t seem so bad. People were finishing up and the youngest Black felt eyes on him, looking up to find his brother staring with an odd expression. They gave each other half hearted waves as they were both soon ushered off to their respective dormitories, and though Regulus felt the disappointment of not being with his brother crashing down on him as they parted, he was optimistic.


	2. Chapter 2

The Slytherin common room was much larger and much more luxurious than the impression given by its placement in the dungeons. The lake was a dark color at night, seen through the windows on one end of the room, but it was oddly comforting. Two fireplaces housed roaring fires, and the black, silver and green tapestries that hung on the walls helped to insulate the stone room from too much cold. Thick carpets lay under areas of lounging, where soft and plum leather sofas sat in formations around tables. The lamps that were placed strategically on the walls to illuminate the rest of the common room shown a slightly green light, and the lake itself was the only real way to tell the time of day. The four students whom had shared a train compartment on the Hogwarts express had expected nothing less, knowing that their parents and siblings would never live in squalor even at school, but it still left a lasting impression on them of the dignity of Slytherin house. 

Their prefects were recounting some information about the following days, including that class schedules would be handed out the following morning at breakfast by their Head of House, Professor Slughorn. 

"You've all been sorted into this House for a reason," the 7th year girl prefect was saying, her badge shining brilliantly in the fire light. "and we're sure you'll make us and our founder proud."

The students started filing down to their dormitories to unpack and possibly sleep for the night, but Celia Burke lingered along with some other first years who had family or older friends here with them. Celia recognized Nicolai Mulciber and John Avery from a Christmas party thrown by her parents sitting with another student -Snape, listening to the conversation briefly told her- and laughing. Mulciber and Avery had been watching the first years with mild interest, and when one of them spotted her, they just gestured over to Regulus Black, whom had been conversing politely with his older cousins. 

Nicolai prodded Severus eagerly, and with a bored (yet unmistakably haughty) sigh he flicked his wand at the youngest Black boy. Regulus was tugged upwards into the air by his ankles, and Andromeda and Narcissa gasped in surprise. Andromeda spotted the three boys on the sofas and sent them a dirty look, but Narcissa just smiled her beautiful smile and relaxed. 

"It's alright, Rex," She called up before walking over to the group with her sister beside her. Regulus was cursing under his breath, fighting to find his new wand in his robes while upside down.

"You really need to reconsider your sense of humor," Meda continued to glare at the boys, but before they knew it a jet of light had flown past the girls and hit Nicolai, his arm quickly swelling as he gasped. 

"A Stinging hex, hmm?" he looked past the Prefect, an odd smirk gracing his lips as he returned his attention to Regulus whom shot another one down at Avery. It was blocked the other boy's shield charm, who'd had some time to be prepared for another hex sent his way.

"Let him down, Severus," Nic had grinned as Narcissa and Andromeda turned to hurry over to their cousin, Andromeda helping him up from where he'd fallen onto the floor and giving his shoulders a tight squeeze. 

Celia watched all of this with confusion, why would these boys pick on their own housemate? And a pureblood at that? But they were laughing, and Nic had already ushered the younger boy into their midst after calling to the girls, "Don't worry, Sev's just come up with a new spell and we were dying to try it. Little Regulus will be fine." 

Narcissa cast a counter-jinx to relieve Nicolai's swelling arm and Andromeda issued dark warning about not touching a single hair on her baby cousin's head, but the two girls parted and met up with their respective friends. 

"So where'd you learn that?" Nic was asking, having apparently forgotten his cousins already. His voice showed that he was impressed, and Regulus seemed to know that he had passed some kind of test. He stood coolly, even as an 11 year old, his posture perfect and his eyes never dropping from their three faces. 

"I know things," Regulus shrugged, smoothing out his hair and stowing his wand back in his robes. Severus was sitting with his arms crossed, glaring at Regulus for some unknown reason. He seemed put out that he was no longer the center of attention, but their was more to it that Celia couldn't for the life of her decipher. 

"Are you staring for a reason?" John Avery's voice broke through Celia's distracted mind, reminding her that she'd just been standing their observing the whole thing quietly. "N-no, sorry," she stammered as she hurried away, disappearing into the girls dormitory before any of the three of them could hex her as well. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regulus had dismissed himself shortly after Celia disappeared from the common room, citing the need to unpack his things. Nic and John had simply clapped him on the shoulder, with 'well it was nice to meet a proper Black boy' and 'we'll see you later, Regulus'. Severus had simply stared at him coldly, and Regulus couldn't understand what he had done to offend the boy. They hadn't even exchanged two words to each other. He supposed some people were just naturally unpleasant, and decided to forget him for the moment.

Rabastan Lestrange was settled into the bed next to where Regulus's trunk was set, and he called a greeting across the room at Regulus's appearance. Regulus smiled in acknowledgement as his started putting his things away, but apparently Bas was in need of conversation. The other boy swung his legs off his bed and sat up, though he was already in his pajamas and looked as though he had been minutes from sleep.

"So guess we're going to be cousins-in-law soon," Bas smiled sleepily. 

"Well 'soon' is a bit of an overstatement, isn't it?" Regulus replied with a chuckle, "wedding's not set for like three years."

"Yeah, but they may as well already be married. Only reason they're postponing is Rod's got to be abroad a lot the next couple years, he's a curse breaker."

"I see your point."

In the gaps between their words, as Regulus continued putting his belongings in very precise places and making sure everything was folded neatly, Rabastan had succumbed to his own tiredness and laid back down, climbing under the covers. "I'm glad you're in Slytherin." but his eyes were already closed and he couldn't see the look of relief that came over Regulus's face. Everyone but Sirius was glad of his sorting, he just needed to talk to his brother, to make sure things were still okay. 

"Me too."


End file.
